


Snart's Darkest Family Secret

by Crypticbeliever123



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Childhood Sexual Abuse, F/M, Implied Childhood Sexual Abuse, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Past Child Abuse, Past Sexual Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-04
Updated: 2017-12-02
Packaged: 2019-01-09 03:05:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 14
Words: 11,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12267582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crypticbeliever123/pseuds/Crypticbeliever123
Summary: When Leonard loses over 35 years of his memory the deepest darkest secret his family's ever kept threatens to come out and ruin everything good in his life. Sara won't let that happen.





	1. Scared and Clueless

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't ask me where this came from. I have no idea how this came into my head. 
> 
> WARNING! This is set to be easily the darkest thing I have ever written.

There had been an accident on the latest mission. Leonard had been hit pretty hard and was now in the Medbay with severe head trauma. Gideon had been able to heal the physical damage but the team waited in agony to see if he’d be okay mentally as well when he woke up. Luckily enough they didn’t have to wait much longer.

 

“Leonard?” Sara asked as she walked up to him reaching out to hold his hand only to find him pull away from her.

“Who are you?” Leonard asked her with a look of fear on his face.

“L- Leonard it’s me. It’s Sara.”

“I don’t know anyone named Sara,” he said before looking down at himself and his arms.

“When did I get so big?” he asked.

“Big?” Mick asked before realizing what he was talking about.

“Snart how old do you think you are?” Mick asked.

“Eight,” Leonard answered to everyone’s dismay.

“Len, you-” Sara said trying to place a hand on his shoulder only to see him flinch at her touch prompting her to keep her hands to herself.

“You’re 45 years old. Okay, you’re not eight anymore,” she continued.

“Oh. Is my dad out of jail yet?” he asked with apparent hope in his eyes.

 

Sara didn’t understand what was happening. Leonard was reacting to touch like a child of abuse but his abuse didn’t start until his father got out of prison. Or at least that’s what he told her.

 

“Uh Snart he did get out of jail but he’s dead now,” Ray told him.

“Oh,” he said sadly.

“Is my mom dead?” Leonard asked sounding almost hopeful.

“Uh yeah. She died when you were ten,” Mick answered.

“Ten?” he asked with what looked like fear.

“When did my dad get out prison?” he asked again.

“When you were nine. You seriously don’t remember any of this?” Mick questioned.

“No. I’m sorry. Can you get my memory back? This is like the future, right? Since I’m older. Isn’t that something you can do?”

“Yeah we uh we can try. Professor care to help me with that?” Ray answered.

“Certainly Dr. Palmer, after you,” Stein replied as he gestured to the door for both of them to leave.

“We’ll uh we’ll just be somewhere else. You probably need your space,” Jax said as he ushered Nate and Amaya out the door.

“If you need us just let us know,” Amaya said as she left.

“You know what how ’bout I go check your guys’ room for something to help jog his memory. Back in a sec,” Mick said to Sara as he moved to leave.

“Don’t leave me! Please don’t leave!” Leonard shouted in absolute fear.

“It’s okay Leonard. Everything’s-” Sara said trying to comfort him with a back rub.

“Don’t touch me!” he screamed as he flinched away from her.

“Don’t- Don’t touch me. Don’t touch me. Don’t touch me,” he said as he pulled his knees to his chest and started to cry.

“On second thought… why don’t you go look for something and I’ll keep an eye on him. That okay Snart?” Mick asked Leonard shocked by what he just saw his best friend do.

 

Leonard simply nodded his response before burying his face in his arms once more. Mick moved his head to gesture for Sara to leave.

 

“Okay. I’ll uh I’ll be back in a few minutes,” Sara said sheepishly as she left the room.

 

She didn’t know what was going on with Leonard. All she knew of his childhood was that he didn’t start to be abused until his father was out of prison which as far as Leonard could remember hadn’t happened yet. So why was he so scared? Why didn’t he want to be touched? And why didn’t he want to be alone with her?

 

There were so many questions she had on her mind and none of them could be answered right now because right now she had to focus on helping Leonard get his memory back any way she could. She searched the room she shared with him and hoped that maybe the old photo of him and Lisa he kept in his wallet would do the trick or at least help him remember his sister who as far as he could remember didn’t exist.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please feel free to leave comments.


	2. Try to Remember

Sara exited the Medbay to find something that could jog Snart’s memory leaving Mick behind with Leonard.

 

“So, care to tell me what that was all about?” Mick asked his amnesiac friend.

“Women are scary and dangerous,” Leonard answered sheepishly.

“Well… you’re not wrong,” Mick shrugged.

“But seriously though, you’re eight or at least you think you are so why the hell are you so jumpy? And why did it sound like you wanted your mom dead?” he continued.

“I don’t want to talk about it,” Leonard said turning his head away from Mick.

“Okay then.”

 

There was a brief moment of awkward silence while Mick gave Leonard the space he thought he needed right now.

 

“Who are you people?” Leonard asked as he turned to face Mick.

“We’re a group of misfits who use high tech weapons, really good fighting skills, and superpowers to protect history by travelling through time.”

“Like superheroes?”

“Not exactly. Or at least some of us don’t call ourselves heroes.”

“Like who?”

“You and me. We don’t really use labels like that. Heck if you could remember you’d probably be kicking yourself for calling yourself a hero.”

“Oh. That’s weird. I’d love to be a superhero. That way I could stop bad guys and nobody could ever hurt me again.”

“Again? Who’s hurt you before?”

“I don’t want to talk about it,” Leonard said turning away once more.

“Okay. Well then what do you want to talk about?”

“What I’m like now that I’m all grown-up. Like what do I do, what are my friends like, do I have one of those superpowers you mentioned?”

 

Mick chuckled at that last one.

 

“No, you weren’t one of the ones hit by the particle accelerator. No powers but you do have a Cold Gun.”

“What’s a Cold Gun?”

“It’s a gun that freezes the stuff that it shoots. Meanwhile, my Heat Gun shoots out fire and burns stuff,” Mick explained with a smile.

“Really? Where’s my Cold Gun? Can I use it?” Leonard asked excitedly.

“Sure. Why not,” Mick said as he got to his feet and walked over to the table the Cold Gun was sitting on before handing the weapon over to Leonard.

“Here. Careful with it. Now just hold it like this,” Mick said as he helped Leonard hold the gun properly.

“Aim it at the wall like that,” he continued getting the shot set up.

“And squeeze the trigger,” Mick finished as Leonard pulled the trigger to his Cold Gun covering the wall with ice.

“Cool,” Leonard smiled.

 

The door suddenly opened and in walked Sara.

 

“Hey so I found… What the hell are you doing?!” Sara said noticing that Leonard was playing with the Cold Gun.

“What?” Mick shrugged.

“Never mind. Should’ve known you couldn’t be responsible,” Sara sighed.

“I was responsible. Not like I let him shoot at the door or nothing,” Mick defended.

“Whatever. Here, Leonard, this is a picture of someone you care a lot about. I’m hoping this will help with your memory,” Sara said handing Leonard the photo of him and Lisa as he pulled ever so slightly away from her before taking it.

“Who is this?” he asked as he stared at the picture.

“That’s you and your little sister,” Sara said as she pointed to each figure.

“I have a sister?”

“Yeah, you do. You care a lot about her,” Sara answered.

“When was she born?”

“When you were ten. Mom died a week later,” Mick replied.

“Oh. That’s good. What’s my sister’s name?”

“Lisa,” Sara answered.

“I like the name Lisa. It’s a good name,” Leonard said taking a pause to focus on the picture in his hands in an attempt to remember.

“I’m sorry… I don’t remember her,” Leonard said.

“It’s okay. Didn’t really think it would work anyway just figured it’d be worth a shot,” Mick replied.

“I’m sorry,” Leonard said sadly.

“It’s okay,” Sara said softly as she tried to reach a hand out to his shoulder only for him to flinch away from her contact.

“Sorry,” she said to Leonard before turning to Mick.

“Can we talk for a sec?”

“Sure thing Blondie,” Mick said as he followed Sara over to the other side of the room.

“What is it?” he asked her quietly or at least as quiet as he could be.

“Do you know what’s going on with him?”

“No. He seems to think that women are dangerous. Didn’t say why,” he answered before looking back at Leonard who just kept staring at the picture of him and his sister.

“But I’ve got a bad feeling about it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please feel free to leave comments.


	3. Painful Memories

Sara and Mick talked for a moment before noticing that Leonard was once again playing with the Cold Gun as it went off nearly taking them both out.

 

“Watch it!” Mick shouted at him.

“Sorry! Sorry,” Leonard replied in fear.

“It’s okay. It’s okay Leonard. No one’s mad,” Sara said in a reassuring tone to Leonard before turning her head to Mick.

“Right Mick?” she glared at the pyro.

“Uh yeah. Right. Sorry for yelling at ya. Just lost my cool for a second there. You uh- you should probably put that down now.”

“Okay,” Leonard said as he set the Cold Gun down.

“So Leonard, Mick tells me you think women are scary. Care to tell us why?”

“I’d rather not. Besides, I don’t know you two.”

“Actually you do you just can’t remember us… My name’s Sara. Okay and like I said before this is Mick. He’s actually your best friend.”

“Really? You’re my best friend?” Leonard asked Mick.

“Yeah I am. And she’s your girlfriend,” Mick said pointing to Sara.

“What’s a girlfriend?”

“It’s basically like a wife only you’re not married,” Mick explained.

“Oh… do we hug and… kiss and… stuff?” Leonard asked with an odd expression bordering on disgust.

“Yeah, we do… Is that okay?” Sara replied unsure of what to make of his body language.

“No… No, no, no, no. No,” Leonard said shaking his head as he took a step back from Sara.

“Hey, hey it’s okay Snart you’re safe. Sara’s nice, she won’t hurt ya,” Mick said reaching a hand out to Leonard’s shoulder to comfort him.

“She won’t hurt ya,” he repeated to try and convince Leonard.

 

Leonard looked at Sara then back at Mick before nodding seemingly accepting the fact that Sara wasn’t a threat to him.

 

“Leonard,” Sara said drawing his attention.

“Why are you so afraid of me? Why do you think that women are bad?” she asked him.

“Because of my mom,” he said after a moment, looking down at his feet before bringing his eyes back up to meet theirs.

“She hurts me… down there,” he continued glancing down below the waist.

“She touches me… makes me touch her… puts… puts _it_ inside her,” he said hesitantly before shaking his head.

“I don’t like that. I don’t. I-” he said before bursting into tears as he sank to the ground curling himself up into a ball.

“Leonard. Leonard, it’s okay. You’re okay now. Your mother’s gone. She can’t hurt you anymore. She can’t hurt you,” Sara said as she got on the floor beside him and put a hand on his shoulder.

 

He wrapped his arms around her and sobbed into her shoulder as she held him tightly for comfort. She never knew that something like this had happened to him. Never would’ve imagined that he had been through so much.

 

“I’m sorry Leonard. I’m so sorry this happened to you,” she told him softly while rubbing circles into his back.

 

He was still crying in Sara’s arms when Ray entered the room.

 

“Hey guys Stein and I- What’s going on here?” Ray said before taking note of Leonard’s current situation.

“Nothin’. What was that you were saying about you and Stein?” Mick asked.

“We think we figured out how to fix Snart’s memory. Come on, we’ve got it set up in the Library,” Ray said as he exited the room with Mick following closely behind.

“I’ll get my memories back?” Leonard asked Sara.

“Hopefully.”

“Mick said my mom didn’t die for two more years. What if I remember more… more of what she did to me? What if she hurt me even more?”

“That’s all in the past, Len. She hasn’t hurt you for years and she can’t hurt you anymore,” Sara said placing a reassuring hand against his cheek.

“Okay,” he nodded before getting up to go to the Library.

 

Ray put a strange helmet-like contraption on Leonard’s head that was hooked up by a bunch of wires to a laptop. Leonard may have only had the mind of an eight year old at the moment but even he could tell that this didn’t look quite safe.

 

“Is this safe?” Sara asked as if she knew what Leonard was thinking.

“Should be. We ran as many calculations as needed and prepared everything efficiently so we should be good to go,” Ray replied.

“Said the man who blew himself up when trying to shrink,” Mick added causing Leonard to remove the device from his head in a state of fear.

“No. No thank you. I do not need my head blowing up. Mm-mm no,” he said shaking his head as he backed away from the machine.

“I can assure you Mr. Snart none of us will ever let that happen. It is perfectly safe,” Stein tried to reassure him.

“Len,” Sara said taking his hand in hers.

“It’s going to be okay. Just have a little faith in these guys okay? Trust me their geniuses, if anyone can get you your memory back it’s them,” she continued as he turned to face her.

“Okay,” he said quietly with a small nod.

 

He then sat back down and got hooked up again.

 

“Okay well here goes nothing,” Ray said as he typed input the command into the laptop causing Leonard to stiffen a bit before relaxing again.

“Snart? You okay?” Ray asked him.

“I’m fine Raymond. Now if you don’t mind I need to speak to Sara and Mick alone for a moment,” he replied in his usual drawl.

“Of course Mr. Snart and might I say, welcome back,” Stein said as he and Ray left the room.

 

The room was quiet for a moment before Leonard spoke up.

 

“You can’t tell anyone. You can’t tell anyone… what my mother did to me. You _can’t_ tell,” he said without looking at his best friend or girlfriend.

“Of course Snart. Your secret’s safe with us,” Mick replied.

“I mean it! You can’t tell the team, our friends, you can’t even tell Lisa about this. Do you understand?” he said louder as he finally turned to face them.

“We got it Len. We promise we won’t tell,” Sara replied.

“Good,” he nodded before walking away without another word.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please feel free to leave comments.


	4. An Angsty Conversation

Leonard awoke a few days after regaining his memories to an empty bed. He had noticed that it was becoming a pattern. In the past he and Sara would always wake up together in bed but now she was leaving before he woke and keeping her distance from him. If the simple fact that she was pulling away from him wasn’t bad enough, the fact that this all started after he revealed to her the truth about what his mother had done to him was. So, he decided to confront her about it.

 

“Good morning Sara,” he said in a quiet voice as he came up to wrap his arms around her from behind in the Galley before pressing a kiss to her cheek.

“I missed you this morning. You were gone and I couldn’t wake to see your beautiful smiling face while lying in bed together, wrapped in each other’s arms. Why did you go?” he asked before pressing another kiss to her cheek.

“I don’t know what you mean. I just got up early, that’s all,” she said as she squirmed out of his arms and headed out the door.

“That’s not all. That’s not all and you know that. Now tell me why you’ve been avoiding me.”

“I’m not avoiding you,” she said without looking at him.

“Really? Then turn around and face me. Turn around and look at me if you’re really not avoiding me. Turn around and talk to me, please.”

 

Sara turned as she was asked and walked up to him with her arms crossed.

 

“There. I turned around. Happy?”

“No. I want you to tell me why you’ve barely said a word to me since you found out what my mother did to me. I want you to tell me why the hell that changes things between us. Please just tell me _why_ you can barely stand to look at me, why you leave the room whenever I enter it, why you haven’t been giving me the time of day. Please just tell me the truth,” he begged earning silence in return as Sara turned her gaze to the floor.

“Oh… I get it now. You’re disgusted by me,” he said earning Sara’s eyes once more as his own started to fill with tears.

“What?” she asked in surprise.

“Because of what my mom did. You’re disgusted by me. That’s why you don’t look at me. That’s why you can’t stand to touch me. You’re sickened by me. But Sara I didn’t- I didn’t want that. I didn’t want her to do that to me. Okay it wasn’t my fault. What she did? That wasn’t my fault Sara. Right? It wasn’t- it wasn’t my fault, was it? It couldn’t have been, could it?” he said as he appeared to break down to Sara’s dismay.

 

She never wanted him to think such things let alone say them. She never wanted him to think that that’s how she saw him. So she did the only thing she could do to silence his heartbreaking words and prove to him that what he thought wasn’t the case. She pressed a desperate kiss to his lips that he almost immediately deepened as he wrapped his arms around her to pull her close as if he thought she’d leave him if he didn’t.

 

“I am _not_ disgusted by you, Leonard. Okay, I’m not.”

“Then why have you-” he asked with his eyes still wet.

“When you lost your memory you were so afraid of me. And that look on your face broke my heart and I keep seeing that face every time I close my eyes and every time I see you. And it hurts to imagine that face so full of fear and know that I was the reason you were scared. I’m sorry for pulling away Leonard I just don’t know how to face you knowing that I scared you like that,” she explained as tears threatened to fall from her eyes.

“But you didn’t scare me. That was just past trauma from what my mother did. That look you saw on my face? That’s not on you, okay, that’s on her. That is _her_ fault, not yours. I swear to you Sara that you do not scare me,” he said pressing a hand to her cheek.

“Don’t I? Because I’m looking at you right now and you seem pretty scared.”

“Yes I’m scared. I’m scared that I’m losing you okay, because you are the best thing that has ever happened to me and the thought of losing you, of losing this relationship terrifies the hell out of me. Now will you please just stop pushing me away?”

 

She nodded before pulling him close into a hug, burying her face in the crook of his neck as he moved a hand to her hair while using the other to hold her even closer as they both let tears fall from their faces. Leonard wouldn’t admit how deeply he felt for her, not when they had just had a very angsty talk. But he decided that he would tell her… soon. Very soon. He couldn’t wait any longer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please feel free to leave comments.


	5. Morning Confessions

Leonard Snart woke the next morning lying with Sara in a mess of tangled limbs from their fun last night. He felt there was nothing better than waking up to the gorgeously disheveled assassin sleeping in his arms as she curled into his side. The sight always brought a smile to his face. Leonard pressed a kiss to her forehead to wake her.

 

“Morning,” she said with a sleepy smile as she opened her eyes to look up at him.

“Morning,” he said before tilting her head up to catch her lips with his own.

“Have I ever told you how beautiful you look when you wake up?” he asked.

“No. For the record you look good when you wake up too. You just look so peaceful and happy the first thing in the morning.”

“Well that’s because you’re the first person I see when I wake up and Raymond hasn’t had a chance to annoy me yet,” he said earning a small chuckle from his beloved assassin.

 

Sara looked up to see a contemplative look on the crook’s face.

 

“What?” she asked him.

“I love you,” he said in a simple matter of fact way.

“I love you too,” she smiled at him.

“Really?” he breathed in disbelief.

“Yes.”

“Really?” he asked again.

“Yes,” she giggled before capturing his lips with hers.

 

When they broke apart Leonard took Sara’s hand in his and sighed.

 

“I’m happy. I never thought I could be happy, but I am, and it’s all because of you. I love you Sara.”

“I love you too Leonard,” she said with another kiss.

“You know you never asked any follow up questions about my mom. I was actually a bit surprised by that,” he said with a look on his face as if considering something important.

“It wasn’t my place to ask.”

“We’re in love Sara. Which means that we shouldn’t keep anything from each other. So, go ahead. Ask me anything.”

“Okay. Well how long did it… happen?” she asked hesitantly.

“Started not long after dad went to prison when I was four ended a week after he got out of jail when I was about nine. Actually it- it only stopped because he had caught her in the act one night. He pulled her off me and started hitting her. Then dad called the cops on her and she went to jail. That’s perhaps the one good thing I can say about my father. That he saved me from her. So yeah, she went to jail and Lisa was born about nine months later in the prison. That actually makes me wonder sometimes if she’s not just destined to die in jail too. That her life will just inevitably come full circle because she wound up following in mine and dad’s footsteps,” he replied growing a bit sad at the end.

“That won’t happen,” Sara tried to reassure him.

“You don’t know that. I don’t even know that. All I know is that starting with my parents there hasn’t been a single Snart who wasn’t a criminal.”

“Well you’re not a criminal anymore. You’re a hero. You’re my hero,” she said taking their linked hands to pull his hand to her lips for a soft kiss.

“If you were anyone else I’d take offense to that but… since it’s you I have to admit I actually kind of like hearing that,” he smiled at her.

 

“Next question,” he added.

“Alright, well I don’t have any more questions about your mom but… is there anything else you haven’t told anyone? Any other big secrets you intended to take to your grave?”

“Just one,” he replied with a serious look on his face.

“It’s perhaps the biggest secret my family has ever kept. Not even Lisa knows about this and I’d rather die than let her find out about it so I need you to swear not breathe a word of this to another living soul. Do you swear?”

“I swear,” she nodded.

“Alright. The secret is that Lisa’s not-” he sighed before being interrupted by a knock on their door.

“Hey Boss you and Blondie better put some clothes on. Lisa just called from STAR Labs says we gotta get over there fast, that it’s some kind of emergency,” Mick hollered.

“Be out in a minute,” Leonard called back.

“To be continued,” he sighed while getting out of bed.

“Only if you want. You know you don’t have to tell me anything if it makes you uncomfortable,” she reminded him.

“I know… But I trust you,” he smiled at her before tossing her a shirt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any guesses as to what Snart's darkest family secret is? Anyone liking this fic so far? Anyone not liking it? Please let me know down below!


	6. Lisa's Father

The team arrived at STAR Labs not long after receiving Lisa’s call with Leonard wondering why Lisa was calling them from the Lab.

 

“So let me get this straight. Lisa’s working with Barry’s team now? How the hell did that happen?” Leonard asked his girlfriend.

“Beats me. You’ll have to ask her,” Sara replied as they entered the Cortex.

“Lenny! Lenny! Lenny!” Lisa squealed as she ran up to Leonard throwing her arms around his neck.

“Lisa. Lisa. Lisa. Mind telling me what the emergency is?” Leonard drawled.

“Emergency? Seriously Lise you told them it was an emergency?” Cisco asked.

“There’s no emergency. I just really wanted you here so I could share the news with you,” Lisa admitted to her brother.

“And what news would that be?” he asked.

“Well, long story short the team and I were helping this interdimensional bounty hunter track a metahuman to Earth 52 where we discovered your counterpart was a lawyer.”

“A lawyer? That’s the big news?”

“No! Now shut up and let me finish. As I was saying when we discovered that your counterpart was a lawyer I wanted to know what was different about your life on that Earth and found out that dad died before he got out of prison. Now you’d think that that would mean that I didn’t have a counterpart on that Earth but no. Guess what. I did! I mean my counterpart was kind of crazy and institutionalized but still. And since C is always the product of A and B that means that Lewis was never my father. Isn’t that amazing?! That’s like the greatest news I’ve ever heard in my life! Caitlin’s going to run a DNA analysis to try and find out who my real father is but I wanted you to be here for it and, and, isn’t this just great?!” Lisa said ecstatically.

 

Leonard shook his head during Lisa’s story.

 

“No,” Leonard said firmly.

“What? No?” Lisa questioned with immense confusion.

“No. Okay you’re better off not knowing and if any of you try to find out who it is then-” he started to say before getting slapped by Lisa.

“You bastard!” she screamed at him with the slap.

“You knew? You knew this whole time and you never said anything to me?!” she continued to scream at him.

“Not the whole time. I only found out when you were six,” he admitted quietly.

“Si- six? Six. Really? And you what, think that makes it better? That it doesn’t matter that you lied to me for years so long as you were as ignorant as I was for six of them? Don’t you think I had the right to know?”

“No.”

 

She looks at him indignantly.

 

“No, Lisa, I didn’t think you had the right to know because this isn’t something that would do you any good to know. Now please just trust me when I say that you need to let. This. Go.”

“Trust you? After all these years of lying to my face? Of letting me be Lewis’s punching bag for nothing? I was never his daughter and I was stuck with him for _nothing_! I could’ve had a real father. I could’ve had a life, a family. Lewis took that from me and so did you by lying!”

“Lisa-”

“No don’t you Lisa me. Just get the hell out of here. Caitlin’s going to run my DNA and maybe I’ll find out who my real family is.”

“Actually I’m not,” Caitlin chimed in.

“What?” Lisa questioned.

“Look if Leonard thinks you’re better off not knowing then maybe we should listen to him,” Caitlin replied.

“Cisco?” Lisa asked looking to the man she twice before kissed.

“Yeah… sorry Lisa but your brother kind of scares me more than you do so…” Cisco replied sheepishly.

“Fine. Fine then if none of you are going to help me then I’m out of here,” Lisa said as she turned to leave.

“Lisa-” Leonard tried to say as he grabbed her arm to stop her.

“Don’t touch me! Don’t you dare touch me you lying, backstabbing bastard!” she screamed before finally leaving the room.

“Mick could you-” he asked his partner.

“Keep an eye on Lisa? Got it Boss,” Mick said as he followed Lisa out.

 

Leonard then turned to move to another room with Sara following him out to find him sitting against a wall in Cisco’s workshop.

 

“So… Lisa’s father, was that the secret you were going to tell me about earlier?” she asked him.

“Yeah,” he nodded.

“Is it-”

“Yeah. Yeah, it’s me,” he replied quietly as Sara took a seat beside him.

“You said you didn’t know until she was six?”

“Yeah. For the first years I kept telling myself that dad was her father too, that it couldn’t possibly be me. Then when I was 14 I was sentenced to two years in juvie for multiple counts of theft and breaking and entering. When I got at 16 out Lisa told me how dad had hurt her, that a year into my sentence dad came at her with his fists and then just two months before I got out he used a bottle on her. I was furious. It was one thing for him to hurt me but to hurt Lisa? That made me lose it. So I went downstairs and yelled at him for hurting her. Asked him how he could hurt an innocent little girl, how he could hurt his own daughter,” Leonard said before taking a pause.

“That was when he told me that he and mom hadn’t been together since before he went to prison, that I was the only one she was screwing at the time. That Lisa- that she was my ‘bastard child’, as he put it. He called her so many horrible things and I lost it. I hit him. Once. Then he hit me more than once. I blacked out, woke up a couple hours later with a concussion to find that dad had called a cab to go out drinking. I decided then and there that I wasn’t going to let Lisa spend another second in that house. I packed my things and hers, loaded up the car with some supplies, got Lisa in her car seat and drove off. I didn’t care that I didn’t know the first thing about taking care of a kid by myself, didn’t care that dad would be furious and might come looking for us. All I cared about was protecting her from dad,” he continued bitterly before looking guilty.

“But I also didn’t care that I didn’t actually know how to drive or that driving with a concussion is dangerous, especially at night. I crashed the car. I walked away with a few scrapes and bruises but Lisa- Lisa got a broken arm, two fractured ribs and a concussion. When dad showed up at the hospital I thought he’d beat me for wrecking his car or for leaving but no. No, he knew the thing that would really hurt me would be to rub it in my face that Lisa being hurt was _my_ fault. That _I_ was the one who caused her pain. Didn’t try to run after that. Didn’t want to risk a repeat. Instead I dropped out of school so that I could make sure I was always there to protect her from dad but that didn’t stop him from hurting her, didn’t stop him from beating her, or cutting her with broken bottles. Didn’t stop, it didn’t stop him,” he said as tears started to fall from his face.

“Hey. Hey, it’s okay. You did the best you could. You shouldn’t blame yourself for any of that,” Sara said as she rubbed his back.

“You know I found out later that the day dad hit her for the first time was the same day mom died. Yeah, she didn’t die a week after Lisa was born like I said, she died in prison when Lisa was five. I just told her mom was dead to protect her from mom. And she still thinks that dad hated us for no reason but honestly, I sometimes think that he hated us for wrecking his marriage. That it was my fault that mom was the perverted freak that she was and that Lisa was just a living reminder of that… You can’t tell her. You can’t tell her any of this. This would destroy her if she knew. Her counterpart, the one that was crazy? She probably lost her mind _because_ of this secret, okay and I won’t see the same thing happen to my Lisa. I won’t. I can’t,” he said with tears as Sara pulled him into a hug.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyone shocked? Any thoughts on the Snart family's darkest secrets? Please let me know what you think down below.


	7. Father's Day Jealousy

Leonard and Sara headed off to Saints and Sinners where they found Mick and Lisa doing shots of tequila.

 

“Mick, I thought I told you to keep Lisa out of trouble,” Leonard drawled.

“I am. I’m stealing every other shot she tries to drink so she only does about half of ‘em,” Mick replied before stealing another of Lisa’s shots.

“Hey Blondie mind tapping in? You’ve got a better tolerance than I do and I need to talk to Snart about something.”

“Sure thing Mick,” Sara replied as she took Mick’s seat and began taking the tequila away from Lisa while Mick and Leonard walked over to the bar out of earshot of the two women in their company.

“So… Lewis wasn’t Lisa’s old man?” Mick asked his partner in crime.

“Nope.”

“That mean-”

“That Lisa isn’t just my sister? Yeah. Yeah it does.”

“Damn. Bet that makes things weird for ya sometimes.”

“Not really. I mean yes it does give me the creeps when I think about how she came into the world but Lisa herself doesn’t actually weird me out at all nor does me being her dad.”

“Really?”

“Yeah. To be honest I actually think that I’ve always seen her as my daughter even before I knew for a fact that she was. I mean I took care of her, I looked out for her, raised her, taught her- well not right from wrong exactly but,” Leonard replied.

 

Mick then gave a small chuckle at the comment.

 

“Yeah you were a total dad, even if you were just playing the part of the doting older brother.”

“Yeah… I ever tell you about how Lisa used to make Lewis Father’s Day cards?”

“No, why?”

“Well when Lisa was seven she made dad a Father’s Day card. The last one she ever made him. He never liked it too much when she celebrated the holiday, most likely because Lisa disgusted him and having her look to him as if he were her father made him sick or something but… Anyway dad hit Lisa after she gave him the card and I told her not to make him another one or any other gift for Father’s Day. Told her it was to keep him from getting angry.”

“But that wasn’t the reason. Was it?”

“No. The real reason was because it annoyed the hell out of me to see her give him those cards, to celebrate him on a day for fathers when he wasn’t actually hers even if neither he or I would ever tell her that. The worst part of it was the fact that he didn’t even appreciate the cards or the gifts. Just threw them in the trash and hurt Lisa for them. It pissed me off. It- it-”

 

Mick started grinning like an idiot.

 

“You were jealous!” he declared.

“What? No! Shut up! I wasn’t… jealous. I was just-”

“Jealous. Ain’t no other word for it.”

“Fine. I was jealous. I was jealous that Lisa gave him Father’s Day cards instead of me even though he didn’t deserve them. But listen Mick, you can’t tell Lisa any of this. Not the Father’s Day stuff and especially not the fact that I’m her father. Okay she couldn’t handle it.”

“Yeah no kidding. Hell I’d bet money that it was knowing this stuff that sent her doppelganger to the psych ward.”

“Not funny Mick. I mean you’re probably right, but not funny,” Leonard said turning away from Mick to grab a beer before turning back to where Sara and Lisa were sitting to see that Lisa was gone.

“Where is she?” Leonard asked as he rose to his feet before walking over to the table in question.

“Sara, where’d Lisa go?” he asked his girlfriend.

“Relax, she just went to the bathroom. Took one too many shots and needed to pee,” Sara replied before taking another shot.

“And you bought that? Need I remind you that unlike yourself Lisa never grew out of the rebellious wild child phase?” Leonard asked with crossed arms.

“Oh crap,” Sara muttered.

 

She then got up from the table to rush to the bathroom finding the window open and Lisa nowhere in sight.

 

“My bad,” she said to Leonard who sighed before pulling out his phone.

“Barry, I need your help in finding Lisa. Seems she’s flown the coop.”

“On it. I’ll have Cisco search for her cell’s GPS.”

“Don’t bother. Lisa uses a burner cell. No GPS to trace. Just think of something else. I’m going out to look for her before she does something stupid,” Leonard muttered as he hung up on the Scarlet Speedster.

 

Meanwhile, Lisa was riding in a taxi on her way to the Central City train station. _If Team Flash won’t help me find my real father_ , she thought to herself, _then perhaps Team Arrow will_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any thoughts on the story? Anyone liking it at all? Please let me know your thoughts and feelings on this work down below!


	8. Lisa Learns the Truth

Leonard returned to STAR Labs a couple hours later after searching every place he thought Lisa might be to no avail. He was admittedly in a panic. It was never a good thing when Lisa disappeared on him, especially when she was upset about something.

 

“Look, I’ve searched all of Central City twice, so has Wally, there’s no sign of her anywhere,” Barry argued.

“She has to be somewhere, it’s not like she could just vanish into thin air,” Leonard retorted before running his hands through his shortly cropped hair in frustration.

“Look just find her, please!” he finished.

“Look Snart, we’re doing everything we can but there’s just no-” Barry tried to say before his phone started ringing.

“Look Oliver, now’s not a good time. We’re in the middle of- Wait what? She is?” Barry questioned as he answered the phone before turning to Leonard.

“Lisa’s in Star City. She’s at the Bunker,” Barry told the other man.

“Oh thank God. Give me that,” Leonard said grabbing Barry’s phone.

“Queen, mind telling me what my sister’s doing at your little hideout?” Leonard drawled over the phone.

“She dropped by saying how she learned that Lewis Snart wasn’t her real father and asked if Felicity could run her DNA since the STAR Labs team wouldn’t,” Oliver replied from the other end of the phone call.

“Please tell me she hasn’t done it yet.”

“She hasn’t.”

“Thank God. Now tell Smoak to stop running the DNA. Okay Lisa cannot find out who her father is.”

“And why not?”

“Just because. Look just trust me on this. Lisa will not be able to handle the truth. So please stop Felicity from running it.”

“No.”

“No?”

“No. I’m not going to stop someone from finding out who they’re related to without a good enough reason. And so far, not only do I not have a _good enough_ reason, I don’t have _any_ reason. Okay so until you tell me why you don’t want your sister to know who her father is I’m not going to stop it.”

“It’s jus- I- ugh. Fine. You really need to know then here it is.”

 

Leonard then reluctantly whispered into the phone so that only Oliver could hear what he had to say.

 

“WHAT?!” Oliver shouted into the phone.

“You heard me now stop it!” Leonard demanded.

“OH MY GOD!!!” he heard Lisa scream in the background of the phone call to his dismay.

“She already found out, didn’t she?” Leonard sighed.

“I don’t know,” Oliver replied before turning away from the phone to the computer console Felicity and Lisa were at.

“Hey sweetie, why exactly did Lisa just scream?” he asked his girlfriend.

“Uh… Apparently Leonard Snart isn’t just her brother, he’s also her-” Felicity replied hesitantly.

“My father?! No. No! That can’t be true! That can’t be! Okay Lenny was ten when I was born. There’s no way he could be my father!” Lisa added in an upset tone.

“Unless of course your mother raped him when he was a kid and that’s how you were… you know,” Felicity replied just as hesitantly as before.

“No. No! Okay, this isn’t- this isn’t true. Okay it’s not!” Lisa said before turning to head out the door.

“Where are you going?” Oliver asked her.

“Anywhere but here,” Lisa replied.

“Yeah okay. Yeah, she definitely knows and she’s trying to leave right now,” Oliver told Leonard who was still on the phone.

“Stop her. I’ll be right there,” Leonard replied as he hung up the phone.

“Alright Cisco I need a wormhole or whatever to Oliver’s Bunker, now,” he said turning to the genius.

“Why exactly? I mean what is such a big deal that you’re acting like it’s the end of the world for Lisa to know who her father is?” Cisco questioned.

“That’s none of your business. Now open the breach.”

“No. Not until you tell us what the big deal is. I mean Lisa already knows right so what the hell does it matter if the rest of us know too?”

“It- I-”

“Come on Snart! Do you want me to open the breach or not?”

“Fine. Fine! You want to know why Lisa can’t know who her father is? Alright it’s because I’m her father. Me! Alright I’m not just her brother, I’m her father too and there is no way that Lisa is handling this well so please just open up the goddamn breach so I can at least help her try to cope with this!”

 

Jaws dropped throughout the room save for the ones belonging to Sara and Mick who already knew. Cisco wordlessly opened the breach Leonard had requested while staring at the man in shock. Leonard walked through the breach to enter the Bunker in order to comfort his daughter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any guesses as to how Lisa's going to handle this? How do you think this'll affect her and Leonard's relationship? Let me know your thoughts and feelings down below!


	9. Fallout

Leonard came out of the breach and rushed to the elevator where Oliver was trying to stop Lisa from leaving.

 

“Lisa. Lisa calm down,” Leonard insisted.

“Calm down? Calm down?! How the hell am I supposed to calm down when I just found out that my brother is also my father?” she replied erratically.

“First just take a deep breath then-” Leonard suggested reaching out to her before Lisa started throwing things at him.

“Don’t touch me! Don’t touch me you sick, lying bastard!” Lisa screamed before picking up one of Curtis’s T-Spheres preparing to throw it at Leonard.

“Whoa, whoa, whoa! Do not throw that! That is highly explosive!” Oliver shouted at Lisa as he got between her and Leonard.

“You sure? I can’t tell if it’s one of the explosive ones or the scanning ones,” Felicity questioned.

“I’m sure. Trust me when you deal with numerous forms of weaponry you tend to memorize which ones go boom,” Oliver replied.

“Okay can you two debate which of your many, many weapons explode later, please?” Leonard asked the pair of vigilantes before noticing that Lisa had entered the elevator.

“Lisa! Lisa!” he shouted as he tried to stop the elevator from closing to no avail.

“Dammit!” he muttered.

 

Lisa left the Bunker running out in tears at the disturbing realization of what her mother was and how she came to be. She didn’t have a clue how to handle it. She was sickened by what her mother did to Len and the fact that she was born of such a sick and heinous crime. Leonard ran up behind her trying to catch up.

 

“Lisa. Lisa!” Leonard said as he grabbed her.

“Let go of me! Let go!” she screamed at him as a breach opened up with him pulling her through back to STAR Labs.

 

Lisa squirmed until she was out of Leonard’s arms and looked at him with anger and disgust that gave Leonard pause. He had never seen her look at him like this before. He thought she must’ve hated him. She turned around and left the lab behind distraught at learning her family’s secret.

 

“Aren’t you going to go after her?” Barry asked Leonard.

“And say what?” Leonard replied quietly.

“I don’t know, but you have to say something to her. I mean if there was ever a time for you two to talk it’d be now.”

“I know. I know we need to talk I just have no idea what I could say to her to make this better,” Leonard replied before groaning and rubbing his hands down the length of his face.

“Ugh, I’ve been a dad for 35 years and I still have no idea what I’m doing,” he groaned.

“Newsflash. No parent in the history of the world has ever known what they were doing. All we do is try our best and hope we raise good kids,” Joe replied.

“Yeah well clearly, I’m doing something wrong given the fact that Lisa grew up to be a career criminal and she’s now having a breakdown over me being her father and here I am not having a single clue as to what I can do to help her,” Leonard replied.

“Just talk to her! That’s all it takes. Just talk, be honest, and speak from the heart,” Joe suggested earning a scoff from Leonard.

“Mock all you want but it works. Don’t believe me just look at the two kids I raised as proof,” Joe added.

“You mean the two kids who are about to marry each other in what was it? Three weeks?” Leonard rebutted.

“Snart!” Barry chimed in.

“What?” Leonard hissed.

“Just. Talk. To. Lisa,” Barry insisted.

 

Leonard sighed and headed out of the building. He went to Saints and Sinners figuring he’d find Lisa drowning her sorrows in booze. She wasn’t there. He went to her favorite place to rob figuring she’d be stealing something to distract herself. She wasn’t there. He finally went to her apartment on fifth street. She was there.

 

“No,” Leonard breathed at the sight before him.

“No! NO!” he screamed as he rushed over to Lisa, lying on the ground with a bullet hole in her stomach bleeding onto the floor.

“Lisa? Lisa stay with me. Stay with me. Please! LISA!” he cried as he applied pressure to the wound and checked for her pulse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys surprised? Anyone worried about Lisa? Thoughts? Feelings? Let me know down below!


	10. Suicide Watch

Leonard sat at his daughter Lisa’s bedside at STAR Labs where she had been brought after he found her with a gunshot wound in her abdomen. He clutched her hand tightly as he fought back tears staring down at her unconscious body. Barry came up from behind him.

 

“Who did this?” Leonard asked him without removing his eyes from Lisa.

“Who the hell did this to her? I’ll kill them slower and more painful than I’ve ever killed anyone before!” he continued seething.

 

There was a pause before Barry answered.

 

“She did this to herself,” Barry replied quietly.

“What?” Leonard said in disbelief.

“The gunshot appears to be self-inflicted.”

“That’s a lie!” Leonard screamed standing to look at the other man furiously.

“Lisa would never do this. She would never try to kill herself.”

“Snart, the science doesn’t lie. As much as it pains me to say it and you to hear it, Lisa shot herself.”

 

Leonard took a shaky breath as he looked down at the ground then back at Lisa lying in the bed.

 

“This is my fault. She did this because of me,” he said.

“Snart-” Barry tried to argue.

“No, it’s true. Lisa was fine before she found out I was her father. If I had just told her the truth years ago she might’ve been able to handle it better. And now she’s lying in a medical bed possibly dying!”

“She’s not going to die, Snart. We won’t let that happen.”

“I know you won’t. And I also know you’ll do everything in your power to make sure this never doesn’t happen again.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

“It means that I want you to put her on a sort of suicide watch, a psych hold, whatever you want to call it. Keep her locked in the pipeline to keep her from hurting herself again. In the meantime I should probably be as far from here as I can get. I’m probably the last person she would ever want to see when she wakes up,” Leonard said as he made his way to the door.

“Snart, you can’t be serious. You don’t actually want us to lock up your sister, do you?”

“She’s my daughter. All of you know now, no reason not to call her what she is. And what she is, is my daughter. Nothing will ever change that,” Leonard replied as he left the room.

 

Lisa woke up turning her head toward the door as Leonard exited through it.

 

“Hey, you’re awake,” Barry said.

“Yeah. Not that Lenny cares,” she muttered.

“What? Of course he cares. Why would you think he didn’t?”

“Oh I don’t know, maybe because he just left, or the fact that he lied to me my whole life, or how about the fact that he can’t even bring himself to admit that he’s my father?” Lisa replied bitterly.

“What? Lisa, he literally just called you his daughter not even two minutes ago. He loves you so much he called me as soon as he saw you lying on the ground bleeding in order to save your life. And do I really have to remind you about the whole bomb in the neck incident? Sure he lied about a lot of things but that was only because he thought you were better off not knowing. And considering you shot yourself when you found out I can’t say that I blame him.”

“Yeah well that’s quite a story Barry but unless he says so there’s no way in hell I’m buying it,” she said turning her head away from the speedster.

“Okay then. Um, Leonard said that we should put you under a suicide watch to make sure this doesn’t happen again. So until we know for sure that you won’t try to shoot yourself again we’re going to put you in the Pipeline in order to keep you safe.”

“Right. To keep me safe. Not like it’s just the best place for me to be where Lenny doesn’t have to deal with me ever again. Just stick me down there and he can just forget about me,” Lisa said bitterly.

“He would never do that. He just wants to make sure that you’re safe.”

“Bullshit,” she spat turning back to face him.

“Just leave me alone,” she asked sadly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did you think of the chapter? Do you like it? Do you hate it? Thoughts, comments, concerns? Leave your opinions down below.


	11. Depression and Doubt

It had been a week since Lisa’s suicide attempt and Leonard had hardly left his bed. He was depressed knowing how much his daughter was hurting over the truth. He couldn’t bring himself to go talk to her because he feared he would only make things worse. He couldn’t eat, couldn’t sleep, all he could do was worry about Lisa’s well-being.

 

“Len, there’s something we have to talk about,” Sara said as she entered their room.

“If there’s a mission just go on without me. I’m not really up for… anything right now,” he said glumly.

“Leonard it’s important. Please?”

“Okay,” he said sitting up.

“What is it?”

“I’m- I’m pregnant,” she told him and all of a sudden, his face lit up.

“Pregnant? You mean we’re going to have a kid? We’re going to have a little baby?” he said with a bright smile as he reached out to hold her hands.

“Yes,” she said smiling, glad to see him so happy again.

“I can’t believe this. I mean we’re going to have a baby! We’re going to be-” he said as his face suddenly fell flat.

“-to be parents. I’m going to be a father again. But I’m… a failure. I’m a failure as a father. I already failed Lisa and I’m going to fail this baby too. How could I not? I mean I’m a failure. I’m a _horrible_ dad. I- I- I-” he said as he broke down into tears.

 

Sara reached out to hold his face in her hands as she wiped away his tears.

 

“No, Leonard look at me. You are not a failure,” Sara argued.

“Yes I am. I failed Lisa in every way possible. I just barely managed to make sure she was fed when she was a kid, I couldn’t protect her from Lewis, I couldn’t give her a normal life, I couldn’t make sure she didn’t turn out to be a criminal, I couldn’t even keep her happy. For God’s sake Sara she tried to kill herself! I failed her! I failed my daughter and I’m just going to wind up failing this kid too. I- I can’t do this. I can’t ruin another kid’s life. Okay and I won’t, I won’t ruin our child’s life.”

“Len, what are you saying?” Sara asked.

“I’m saying that I should leave. I should leave and go somewhere far away where I can’t fail our child, where I can’t ruin their life like I ruined Lisa’s.”

“So you’re just going to abandon me, our kid, our _family_?”

“I don’t have a choice Sara. I want to be here for you. I want to be a good dad. But I don’t think I can be. I don’t think I’m capable of being the father our kid needs me to be. I don’t think I can be the man you need me to be for the both of you. I can’t. I’m- I’m sorry. I’m so, so sorry,” he said blubbering by the end of it with a shake of his head.

“Leonard,” she tried to say.

“Just go. Go! Just leave me alone!” he begged through his sobs as he fell back against the bed to cry into his pillow.

 

Sara got up from the bed and marched out of the room. _This has gone on long enough_ , she thought. _If he won’t go and_ _talk to Lisa_ , _then I’ll just have to drag her here myself and make them talk it out_. _After all_ , _I can’t exactly raise this kid by myself and someone needs to help Leonard pull himself out of this_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What does everyone think of this chapter? You looking forward to the next installment? Let me know your thoughts down below!


	12. Childhood Memories

After stopping by STAR Labs Sara dragged Lisa Snart back to the Waverider hoping that if she and Leonard talked things out that they all might finally be able to move past this and Leonard would be able to accept being a dad again.

 

“Why are you doing this? I’m telling you there’s no way Leonard would want to talk to me,” Lisa groaned as they walked to Sara and Leonard’s room.

“And I’m telling you you’re wrong. Look whether you believe it or not Leonard does love you and he’s heartbroken over the pain this secret has caused you. Now you two need to talk this out,” Sara replied.

“Yeah and what do you get out of it?”

 

Sara stopped in her tacks and sighed, turning back to Lisa.

 

“I’m pregnant and Len’s not handling all this well. Thinks that he failed you and that’s proof that he’s going to fail this baby too. I don’t want him to feel that way. I want him to have faith in himself as a father.”

“He’s no father,” Lisa said coldly.

“Agree to disagree. But you are going to talk to him whether you like it or not,” Sara said tugging Lisa into the bedroom where Leonard was laying on the bed with a look of sadness on his face until he noticed Lisa.

“Lisa?” he said in shock at seeing her there.

“Now talk. Neither of you are coming out until you do,” Sara said locking the door on the two Snarts.

“Hey!” Lisa said pounding her fist on the door.

 

She sighed and slid down the length of the door until she was sitting on the ground as Leonard sat up in the bed.

 

“So we actually going to talk or are you just going to-” she started to say before being interrupted by Len.

“I’m sorry.”

“What?”

“I’m sorry, for not telling you the truth before. I thought it would only hurt you to know… how you came to be, what our mother was like, all of that. I thought you were better off not knowing what I really was to you. I thought you were better off not knowing how evil the Snart family could be. I know you must hate me for lying to you, but I swear I only did what I thought was best for you. I’m so sorry Lisa,” Leonard said with tears in his eyes.

“Wow. I almost believed that.”

“It’s the truth, Lisa. I swear to you I was only ever trying to protect you.”

“Yeah sure you were. Not like you were just avoiding having to accept me as your daughter.”

“What?”

“Don’t act like you aren’t ashamed of me Leonard. I’m a living reminder of one of the worst moments of your life. Why wouldn’t you hate me? Why wouldn’t you be disgusted by my very existence?”

“I don’t hate you Lisa. I love you. I love you more than you could possibly know.”

“Then why won’t you say it? Why won’t just call me your daughter?”

“Is that what this is all about? Lisa of course I see you as my daughter. I can’t tell you enough how much it hurt me when you were growing up to watch you call Lewis dad, to watch you look to him as your father instead of me. I wanted to be your father. I wanted you to call me dad, but I didn’t want to risk you being scarred for life by the knowledge of what our mother did. I didn’t want that part of my past to hurt you too.”

 

Leonard took a deep breath before getting up from the bed.

 

“I want to show you something,” he said to Lisa as he opened up a panel of the wall and pulled out a box.

“What is that?”

“This is your childhood. Or at least as much of it as I could save given that Lewis was always trying to destroy. Take a look,” Leonard said pushing the box over to Lisa.

 

Lisa picked out a scrapbook from the box and started flipping through the pages with photos of her and Leonard in their youth littered throughout. She turned one page and saw a handmade card in it.

 

“This is a Father’s Day card I made for Lewis when I was three. I thought he threw this out,” Lisa said as she opened the card.

“He did. I got it out of the trash and saved it.”

“Why?” she asked handing the card to Leonard as she started flipping through the scrapbook some more.

“Because it didn’t seem right to let your efforts go to waste. Lewis might not have appreciated it, but I did. Even if I didn’t know for sure you were my daughter for another three years after that. I also saved the ones you made for the two Father’s Days after I got out of juvie. It always hurt to see you give those cards to Lewis because he never appreciated them but at those times I knew, I _knew_ you were my daughter and I was jealous to see him get those from you. I was jealous because those cards always read ‘ _with love, your daughter Lisa_ ’ and you weren’t his daughter, you were mine and he didn’t love you, I did. I knew you were better off not knowing I was really your father but it killed me not to tell you because I wanted to be that for you. I wanted to be your father. I just-” he said before shaking his head.

“Lenny.”

“Hey do you remember this thing?” he said with a soft smile pointing to a card in one of the pages of the scrapbook.

“No. What is it?”

“About a month after I got out of juvie you lost your very first tooth and I wanted to make sure you had a chance to believe in all those childhood myths like the tooth fairy but instead of just putting the tooth under your pillow you also wrote the tooth fairy this thank you card,” Leonard said grabbing the card and opening it.

“Dear Mrs. Tooth Fairy, thank you for buying my gross tooth. I really appreciate you getting rid of it for me and for giving me money. I hope you enjoy it and can’t wait to lose the next one, so I can get even more money. Thank you, Lisa,” Leonard read with a smile.

“God, I was a weird kid,” Lisa said with a laugh.

“You were my weird kid,” Leonard said smiling at her.

 

She could hardly believe how genuine his expression was. This whole time she was thinking that Leonard didn’t care for her. This was a big surprise.

 

“Hey do you remember this little guy?” Leonard said pulling out an old stuffed rabbit with various seams sewn into it.

“Bunny-Boo! Oh I used to love this little guy! I thought you sold it for grocery money when I was eight though,” Lisa said taking the bunny from Leonard and hugging it.

“You told me to sell it because you didn’t want me to get the money by stealing but I couldn’t sell Bunny-Boo. He was your first stuffed animal ever. He was special. You might’ve grown out of playing with him, but I didn’t want to just get rid of it. So I kept him and stole some random person’s wallet to get money for food instead and I didn’t tell you because I knew you wouldn’t approve of it. You mad at me?”

“For stealing money? Please Lenny, I’ve grown up since then and in case you haven’t noticed I don’t exactly have those same eight year old morals.”

“True. Do you think you’ll ever forgive me?”

“For what?”

“For not telling you I was your father.”

“Depends. Do you really accept me as being your daughter?”

“Of course I do. I’ve always considered myself lucky to have you in my life.”

“In spite of how I was born?”

“Absolutely. Come here,” Leonard said as he pulled Lisa in for a hug.

“I love you Lisa.”

“I love you too… dad,” Lisa replied earning a gasp from Leonard who was so happy to hear her finally call him that after so many years as he hugged her tighter out of sheer joy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I haven't posted recently! I had way too much studying to do and not nearly enough time these past few days to write. Please forgive me and let me know what you thought down below!


	13. To Be a Dad Again

They put the box of memories away and started to play Gin like they used to when they were kids.

 

“So, I hear you’re going to be a dad again. Excited?” Lisa asked him.

“Scared. I screwed up so much with you I’m just not sure if there’s even a snowball’s chance in hell of me doing well with this kid. I’m terrified I’m just going to screw up their life too and then they’ll hate me for it. I don’t want to be a bad dad… but I’m not sure if I’m capable of being a good one.”

“Look you might not have been the best dad or even the best brother but you were at least decent at the job. And considering everything Lewis did to mess things up for us that’s actually saying a lot,” Lisa said before reaching out to take Leonard’s hand.

“You’re going to be a great dad Lenny. Now not only is Lewis out of the way but you’ve got Sara and a whole team of people to help you out. It’s going to be fine.”

“Thanks for believing in me,” he smiled weakly.

“Can we go back to you calling me dad? I really liked it when you called me that,” he teased.

“Sure thing, dad,” Lisa smiled with an eyeroll.

 

They shared a small laugh before Sara came in to check on them.

 

“Hey, everything okay in here?” she asked them.

“Yeah, everything’s fine. How are you doing?” Leonard asked in return.

“Me? I’m good. So you guys have worked out your issues? No more suicidalness? No more self-doubt?” Sara questioned.

“No more suicidalness, but I’m pretty sure he’s still having some doubts about being a dad again. Nothing to worry about though. I think,” Lisa answered.

“That so? Leonard can we talk for a minute?”

“Sure thing. I’ll be right back Lise,” Leonard said as he got up to exit the room.

“Take your time dad,” Lisa waved him off as she rounded up the cards.

 

Sara and Leonard headed down the hall to the Galley as they talked.

 

“So, she’s calling you dad now?”

“Sometimes. I think she still prefers to call me Lenny.”

“And what do you prefer?”

“I like it better when she calls me dad. Is that weird? I mean to me it’s not weird, but all things considered I’d understand if you thought that was weird.”

“It’s not weird. It’s sweet. I’m actually just surprised you’re so okay with being her dad in spite of- you know.”

“Yeah. And you’d probably be more surprised by that if I told you that Lisa looks just like our mother.”

“Really?”

“Yeah well you know she’s essentially three-fourths mom, so it’d be hard for her not to look alike. But even though Lisa looks like her I can still remember that she’s not her, that her and mom are nothing alike.”

“Yeah but still. I mean you telling me that you’ve never looked at Lisa and just flashed back to all that your mother did to you?”

“No. Not at all. It took Lisa years of growing up before she started to resemble her and by then I was really starting to move past that and get over it, so I just never really had those kinds of flashbacks. To me Lisa’s never been a reminder of mom or what she did to me she’s just been her own person, you know my daughter. No amount of crappy childhood could ever take that away from her.”

“Hm. You talk about being Lisa’s dad like it makes you happy. Do you think being a father to our kid could make you happy too?”

“Of course Sara. Nothing would make me happier than to be a dad again. I know I was upset before and talking about leaving but that’s just because I thought I had ruined my first kid’s life and I was afraid I’d just wind up doing the same with this new one. But I promise you Sara I am happy about this. Don’t get me wrong I am completely and utterly terrified.”

 

Leonard reached a hand out to cup Sara’s cheek.

 

“But as long as I have you by my side I know that _we_ can do this. Together. I love you Sara.”

“I love you too Len,” she said reaching out a hand of her own to hold Leonard’s face before leaning in for a tender and loving kiss.

“I can’t wait for this baby to get here. I can’t wait to be a dad again,” Leonard smiled brightly.

“Yeah well you’re going to have to wait another nine months before they get here you know.”

“I know,” Leonard pouted before bending down to press a kiss to Sara’s abdomen.

“I just know you’re going to be worth the wait. I love you,” he whispered to the baby before placing another kiss on Sara’s stomach.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! This fic is back thanks to a reader's comment asking for it. Please let me know what you thought down below!


	14. Epilogue

A few months passed, and it was time to finally learn the baby’s gender.

 

“Poo, I was hoping it would be a girl,” Lisa said when Leonard and Sara got back from the doctor with the sonogram.

“Why?” Leonard asked her.

“Because I already have a brother, I wanted a little sister too.”

“Well sorry that I have no control over whether or not my kid is a boy or a girl. But are you okay with this? Being the big sister to your big brother slash father’s kid?”

“Yeah, I am. I’m happy for you Lenny- I mean dad.”

 

Leonard smiled and gave a small laugh.

 

“It’s fine… if you call me Lenny. I mean I do still prefer dad but if it’s easier for you to just keep calling me Lenny, that’s fine.”

“Okay. So have you thought of any names yet?”

“Well-” Leonard started to say before being cut off by Sara who entered the room.

“Leonard Junior. No arguments. Leonard Junior, end of discussion,” Sara said before reaching up to place a kiss on Leonard’s cheek.

“You can’t be serious,” Leonard responded.

“Of course I’m serious. You’re a great guy Len, our kid will be lucky to be named after you.”

“Sara, I’m a crook, a criminal. If our kid is named after me he’ll have my name dragging him down in life forever. Hence the reason he should be a Lance instead of a Snart.”

“Nonsense. Our kid is going to be Leonard Snart Junior and that’s that.”

“You’re ridiculous.”

“No, you’re being ridiculous.”

“No-”

“Guys! I’ve got an idea for a compromise. Lance Snart. It’s a good compromise because he won’t be Leonard Junior like what Lenny wants and he’ll still be able to be a Snart like what Sara wants. What do you think?” Lisa suggested.

“Not a bad idea,” Sara replied.

“I don’t know I still think the kid would be better off being a Lance than a Snart,” Leonard added.

“Lance Lance, yeah like that’s a good name. He’d basically be Moon Moon,” Sara replied.

“Moon Moon? What the hell is Moon Moon?”

“It’s a meme about a wolf with a dumb name that acts really stupid. I don’t get it either,” Lisa answered.

“Memes are officially the weirdest things on earth,” Leonard said shaking his head.

“Even weirder than time travel and previously dead assassins?” Sara asked.

“Yes.”

 

Sara then let out a laugh before pulling Leonard into a kiss. Years ago Leonard never would’ve thought his life would turn out this way; Lisa okay with him being her father, an amazing woman whom he loves and who loves him back, and a son on the way. Yes, it’s true that he never would’ve imagined this happening, but he wouldn’t trade it for anything else in the whole wide world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know there are some people who would like me to continue this fic but I must apologize as my muse has died for this fic and I can no longer think of how to proceed. I hope you enjoyed it and many of my other works as well. Please let me know what you thought of it down below!


End file.
